Stroke the Growlithe
Stroke is Hunter's main character. {| style="float: right; width: 350px; margin-left:0.5em" border="1" cellpadding="2" cellspacing="0" |colspan="2" align="center" style="font-size: 100%"| "Stroke" the Growlithe |- !colspan="2" bgcolor="red"|Biographical Information |- |'Name'|| Streak |- |'Level (Age)'|| Lv: 6 (13 years old) |- |'Relatives'|| Being from a pack, he has many, many blood relations. |- |'Alias'|| *Stroke (Preferred nickname) |- |'Romantic Interests'|| (None Currently) |- |'Birthplace'|| Pleasant Forest |- |'Current Residence'|| |- !colspan="2" bgcolor="red"|Physical Description |- |'Species'||Growlithe |- |'Gender'||Male |- |'Identifying Features'|| *Tribal(ish) fur markings *Blue eyes |- |'Accessories'|| None currently |- !colspan="2" bgcolor="red"|Political Alignment and Abilities |- |'Affiliations'|| *Himself currently |- |'Attacks'|| *Bite *Roar *Ember *Morning Sun (Inherited) |- |'Special Ability'|| Flash Fire |-} Physical Features Stroke looks near identical to most Growlithe, baring a few relatively minor differences. The biggest of these differences are his black markings, which look to be in a sort of tribal pattern rather than straight black stripes. Some people theorize this is where he gets his name from, as they look almost like they've been painted onto his fur. Other than this, one will note that his irises are a bright blue, unlike many a Growlithe, and that he's a bit thinner than his kin. He currently doesn't wear any accessories, but apparently he stores an Oran berry in the tuft of cream fur on the top of his head because he doesn't have anywhere else to carry them. It will remain hidden even when he's running about at top speed, and will only come out if purposely pulled out or if he gets hit with great enough force. Personality Stroke's got an odd sort of personality for a pack Pokemon, that being a somewhat solitary one. There are times he likes nothing more than sitting in the middle of nowhere and just watching the time pass, letting his mind wander for hours on end. When he gets like this, it's best to not disturb him, and any interactions you make with him should be made calm and friendlily, as he is quite irritable (sometimes violent) if interrupted. When not staring up at the passing clouds Stroke is much more sociable and quite willing to strike up friendly conversation with anyone. When with those he trusts you can expect him to goof around and crack jokes, but if the situation gets serious so does Stroke. It might take him a minute or two to realize it though... History Early Life Stroke comes from a large pack of Arcanine and Growlithe that lived in a place known as Pleasant Forest. He lived a relatively normal life there, but was picked on by some of his siblings for enjoying sitting and staring at nothing around for hours on end. His tendency to carry an Oran berry about and aggressive (borderline violent) behavior when being interrupted while doing so is a result of having to defend himself from them. They are also one of the reasons he decided to leave home and join up with a rescue team, the other being his curiosity of the outside world. He asked permission to leave on his thirteenth birthday, and left a week later after learning a family secret from his father: the technique Morning Sun. It turns out that his father's grandpa was an Espeon! Dungeons, Danger and Drama Relationships Guild-Mates Team-Mates Enemies Other Trivia *This is actually Stroke's contingency loadout and backstory, his original being overpowered for this wiki and RP series. *Stroke's real name is Streak, but for whatever the reason he prefers Stroke better. *It is revealed quite early on that Stroke "has a thing" for Vulpix. This is a reference to both the fact many couple Growlithe and Vulpix (due to their respective gender distributions) and his creator's general fondness of the species. Category:Pokémon Category:Fire-Types Category:Growlithe Category:Quadrupeds Category:Males